From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy is going to make scam-busting Kevin pay no matter what, but for once he's innocent and had nothing to do with the scam incident. Plot Kevin ruined Eddy's scam and that's the bottom line. It doesn't make any difference to Eddy that Kevin is in fact innocent, all that matters is that the cash cow that was Ed's Polar Trip resulted in yet another humiliating foul-up and a full refund all round. Want to know what really happened? Rolf rolled the ball too far and Kevin went to collect it, simply as that but Eddy's seeing red and he's going all out for revenge! Edd doesn't want any part in Eddy's crusade but Eddy's got one over him already so he has no choice which is why he and Ed are slumped behind a bush watching Eddy do his camouflaged marine act and following him in and out of sewers in an attempt to throw the totally uninterested Kevin off the trail. Jonny, or rather Jonny's head is brought into the scheme - sort of - but it's up to the unwilling Double D to deliver the exquisite coup de gras courtesy of what's under Ed's bed. Only of course Edd doesn't want to do it, since he has a passive characteristic, and besides, Kevin's acting pretty reasonable towards him so it's a shame that this one backfires. Eventually, Eddy has to ungraciously admit defeat, even though he hates to accept defeat, - he even tells Kevin he's won but Kevin still has no idea what planet he's on, and as for Jonny, well he's quite literally out of his head! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': as a husky dog and smothered in cul-de-sac engulfing soapy bubbles "Thankfully mother buys eco-friendly detergent." Eddy: "His bark is bigger than his bite. Darn huskies. 25 cents and ride through the Northern light bulbs." ---- *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Kevin': "Later, Dork!" Eddy: to Kevin "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you know what I'm dorking about." Edd: "Put it behind you, Eddy. This was all just an unfortunate, unforeseen circumstance." Ed: up a pickle "Pickle?" *'Rolf 'balancing the soccer ball: "Hello! Good-bye! Hello, good-bye!" *'Kevin': "Rolf! Quit showing off and pass the--" *'Eddy': "YOU OWE ME MONEY!!" ---- *'Ed': walking up then sliding down a mound of soap "Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap." Edd: "You're on your own, Eddy. I refuse to partake any games in vengeance." Eddy: Double D to join Eddy to help fulfill his revenge "Oh really? How 'bout I blow the whistle of what's under that hat of yours, Double D?" Edd: his hat while in fear "You wouldn't dare! Would you?" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep." ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Duck, you idiots." Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: notice of Ed's sound, unsure of where it came from "Suburbs are weird." Eddy: unimpressed "Good one, Ed, he's sure to be onto us now. Look at him, he thinks he's so smart." Ed: "Oh! I got an inkling!" Eds walk pass by Kevin with a giant fake Jonny head ---- *'Kevin' "Jonny" walking past by: "Hey, Jonny." Eds bumped on to the fence wall in their fake Jonny disguise "What a freak." ---- *'Kevin': "Hey, Double D. What's so funny, hombre?" Edd: "Why I'm just dandy, how about you?" noticing Double D's "lunch" is leaking Kevin: "Looks like your lunch is leaking." Edd: Kevin's attention "Oh! Um, Is that a Waldron ratchet?" D begins to walk away and hiding behind Kevin to prepare to throw it while Kevin is distracted talking about his ratchet Kevin: "Yeah I just got it. It tweaks the bolts so the slippage is the right pound per…" Edd walked off while he was talking "Where'd he go? Dork." continues to work on his bike while Ed and Eddy give Double D signals Edd: "Oh dear, I can't believe I'm about to-" rancid bagged lunch opened up on Double D when he was about to throw it while Kevin strolls off on his bike whistling Eddy: "Did you see that? Kevin tampered with our ammo!" Edd: in the rotten lunch "I'm covered in filth … contaminated… ow… luncheon…" Eddy: stinky Edd "Don't worry about it, stinky, We'll get him! Right, Ed?" Ed: "I'm hungry!" ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy as Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by Eddy: "Man, he's crafty." Edd: "Don't be so modest, Eddy. It must've taken you 10 seconds to come with this!" Eddy: on Double D "It's all your fault. If you'd help, we'd be at home complaining about nothing to do." Edd: "Oh, so now it's my fault." Eddy: "Yeah!" Edd: "Really?!" Eddy: "Yeah!" Edd: "Really?!" Eddy: "Yeah really!" Edd: "Very well, then. Shall we proceed to you getting your own way yet again?" Eddy: pleased "After you." Ed: in pancake syrup "Wait up, guys." ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Thank you, Eddy, no one would even suspect mother nature of harboring a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" Eddy: "I'm rubbing off on you Double D. Get in the cannon, Ed. Kevin's gonna get hit with 100 pounds of lump." Edd: "Put this on, Ed. It'll protect the turtle." Ed a traffic cone and Ed puts on the traffic cone to protect the turtle Ed: "Ready to be fired!" Eddy: Eddy is pushing Ed into the cannon: "Come on, we don't have all day. Fire, Double D!" Ed: to be fired "Did I go?" Edd: "Don't look at me. I already live with enough guilt." winding up the cannon as quick as possible before Kevin evades again Eddy: "Boom goes the weasel!" [Double D and Eddy scream when the cannon recoiled on them while the cannon plan fails and Kevin going back inside his house] "''He's too good." ---- *injured Eddy rings Kevin's door'' Kevin: Eddy put his hand out "What is this?" Eddy: "I give, you win, so let's call it a day." Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Edd: "Well, um, Eddy would like to extend an olive branch, so to speak." Ed: "You guys are gonna make my turtle cry." slams the door on Eddy's hand Eddy: "YOWCH!" his swollen hand from Kevin's door Jonny: along inside the giant head "Whoa! Hey guys, I'm inside my own head! Far out, too weird!" bumps into the streetlight pole, flipping himself upside down in the giant fake head Eddy: to Kevin while ringing his doorbell many times "Get out here, Kevin! You did that on purpose! Give me my buck!" Trivia *Kevin's new Waldron wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron. *The way Eddy's plans to destroy Kevin fail is a reference to the Looney Tunes characters Wild E. Coyote and Road Runner. *Fourth Wall Break: When Jimmy is stuck in the syrup, Ed ambushes him and yells out "Prepare to meet your maker!" and Jimmy Says "Antonucci?". A direct reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, referencing the time when the hat came right off Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy have very little lines in this episode. *When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) got their money back, they don't have the suds on them after they beat up Eddy. *After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Double D's grass camouflage disappears. Video This video was provided by AustinAkens1 on YouTube. 6KSXICiq1Fs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed